


Humpy Dumpy

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Kyungsoo throwing a fit on a store isle is not what Jongin signed up for.





	Humpy Dumpy

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it while it bugs my mind :----)

 

Jongin yawns as he mindlessly follow the blurred image of his husband's back. He shivers a bit after a long yawn, feeling sleepy even after hours of sleep. Kyungsoo goes further at the dairy section.

 

"Don't you think you're eating too much cheese?" he asks when he scoots closer to the smaller, forearms shaking from the basket he's carrying.

 

' _Should've get a cart_ ,' he thinks.

 

Kyungsoo side eyes him a bit, and then goes back to look at the brands and flavors.

 

Jongin's busy staring on a gummy burger, thinking if Jungsoo wants some and decided to not buy it because Kyungsoo might end up eating it, he fails to notice that Kyungsoo's been calling him.

 

"Jongin!"

 

He snaps out of his thoughts, flinches a bit at the snappy tone and he bites back a surprised 'what?'

 

"I said get me that yogurt water," Kyungsoo snaps and Jongin's confused face made the other scoffs.

 

"Yogurt water?" Jongin asks dumbly.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him like he recites some sick and dope dad joke.

 

"No. I said get me a toilet and I'll take a shit here," the smaller sneer at him and points at the glassdoor in front of Jongin. He's confused at first, but his eyes caught what Kyungsoo's been telling him.

 

There's a fucking yogurt water. A yogurt water. How come a water became _yogurt_? How? At the dairy section? Looking around, he just then noticed that the beverage section and dairies are just side by side. But that's not the point. The issue is _how_ come a water is a yogurt?

 

He takes a glance at Kyungsoo first before slowly opening the glass door. He shivers when the cold hits him, and he picks up two bottles. One is blueberry and one's strawberry. He still think it's weird, looking at at the clear water.

 

He put those bottle at the basket. And he wonders why did he even think that Kyungsoo would just get a snack.

 

When Kyungsoo woke up, 11:23 p.m. (Jongin took note for when Kyungsoo finally gave birth he can guilt trip his husband for waking him up), he thought Kyungsoo just want some take outs. Not take outs and chips. And cheeses and chocolates. And those bottles of yogurt water.

 

The smaller (he's not that small now) saunters towards the freezers and Kyungsoo opens it with a bit difficulty. Jongin sighs and helps his husband, picking up drumstick and a jelly. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

Jongin picks up a cup of chocolate and matcha flavored one, knowing its too sweet and too flavorful, Kyungsoo might stop eating.

 

But Kyungsoo purses his lips and shakes his head.

 

"Well, what do you want?" he says exasperately. Kyungsoo sends him a glare and Jongin would cower in fear on daily basis but right now he doesn't dare to care. He got a tiring day that day, his one student got injured by jumping from his table and got a call from primary school earlier because Jungsoo broke the artificial globe at their room.

 

He should be sleeping right now but Kyungsoo decided to get hungry after two bowls of beef stew and a plate of pasta earlier this dinner.

 

"Drop the attitude," Kyungsoo says, his tone a bit lower than and shoves Jongin aside to get ice cream by himself.

 

Jongin's expecting a _cup_ , not a _tub_.

 

A palm gets in contact at the tub when Kyungsoo's about to put it at the basket. Looking up, the shorter got furious.

 

"What's your problem?" Kyungsoo growls and this time, Jongin feels a bit scared. But he's also worried about his husband eating too much dairy. Doctor Park just told them last week Kyungsoo has higher sugar ratio on his body.

 

"There's no problem," he says calmly. "You can get whatever you want. Just not dairy or sugary foods. Doc Park will get mad."

 

Kyungsoo scoffs.

 

"He can get mad all he wants. He's not my dad. He's not my husband," Kyungsoo reasons dumbly. Jongin gawks at the dumb reasoning and he tells himself its just the hormones. And pregnancy. Kyungsoo is a sane person but the hormones kind of ruining it.

 

"Kyungsoo. Please.. You can eat my burger, just don't eat that," he nearly begs. He scoots closer and gets in front of his husband when a lady excuses herself and tells him he's blocking the way. He looks at the other again just to see Kyungsoo looking so offended.

 

"Your burger is _not_ an ice cream. Why would I eat it?"

 

Jongin sighs, inhaling a lot of air because he needs to watch on his temper even though he might throw a fit, worse than a pregnant Kyungsoo's.

 

"You can get a cup," he says with a smile. And a tone of finality. He thought Kyungsoo would pout and would snuggle at him. Would apologize for not thinking about the baby just yo eat foods he should be toning down.

 

But Kyungsoo is gaping at him, eyes getting doe and shinier. Panic enters Jongin's system and seconds later when Kyungsoo lets out a whimper.

 

"You don't love me," Kyungsoo chokes. "You don't love me anymore."

 

Jongin is shellshock, mouth hanging open while staring at his tearful husband. Realisation hits him when the cashier at the counter stares at them not so subtly while shaking her head. She must be thinking that Jongin's a bad, bit dead husband.

 

He scoots closer, hugging Kyungsoo while the latter tries to shove him. He hugs Kyungsoo tighter and he walks them at a nearby isle carefully to get some privacy. The isle has to be those cookies and pastfies, Kyungsoo looking at them before he looks up to him with a glare.

 

"You can get cookies of biscuits. Just not ice cream. You need to watch your sugar and dairy intakes," he tells Kyungsoo, trying so hard to not think that it's eerily familiar. Its like scolding a child. Just like how he scolded Jungsoo earlier.

 

"But they're not ice cream," Kyungsoo cries, his nose redenning and oh god, are those tears? Jongin hurriedly wipes the tears off on Kyungsoo's cheeks with the left paw of his sweater. Kyungsoo lets him at first before holding onto his wrist and shoves it away.

 

Jongin sighs and puts down the basket. He looks around and sees a box of mini oreos. He smiles because he knows Kyungsoo loves them. He picks up a box and beams at Kyungsoo, shoving the shining box onto his husband who looks at the thing in mild disgust.

 

"You can take this," he says with a bright smile. Kyungsoo shakes his head while sniffling. The smile fades and Jongin purses his lips.

 

He returns the box and tries the cookies. Still a shake of head. He picks up a sandwich but Kyungsoo shoves his hand away before he even show the packed bread to Kyungsoo.

 

When Kyungsoo scoffs at a sweet bean bun, Jongin loses it. The tiredness from earlier and the upcoming fatigue from not getting enough sleep has taken their toll on him. He put back the bun at the racket and picks up the abandoned basket, walking pass to Kyungsoo.

 

"Go get your ice cream," he says coldly. He just feels so tired and so worried for Kyungsoo but the pregnant male's acting so irrationally. He just want to go homr and sleep and maybe, he doesn't want to talk to Kyungsoo for now. They noth agreed, promised to each other they would take care of the baby. But seems like Kyungsoo wants to be selfish and eat whatever he wants. As much as Jongin wants to stop him, he's tired and he tried to stop Kyungsoo. Begged but the pleas went on deaf ears.

 

If Kyungsoo wants to be a irrational person then be it.

 

A hand clasps on his left wrist and ge swifts to look back at Kyungsoo.

 

"What?" he snaps and Kyungsoo visibly cowers at the tone. The latter looks down while hesitantly taking a hold on his forearm.

 

Jongin takes his arm back, Kyungsoo whimpering and Jongin wants to ask him if he's going to cry. If yes, he can all he want if that's what Kyungsoo wants.

 

"Go get your damn ice cream," Jongin spats and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

Oh. Now Kyungsoo doesn't want the ice cream anymore. Wow. If he didn't want the ice cream earlier, this would not happen. Jongin would not feel tired and shitty today. He tries hard to calm down but the frustration builds up, filling his body up. More so when he remembers Kyungsoo throwing a big pile of fresh beef at the trashbin this morning just because it messes with his nose.

 

"Now, you don't want your ice cream? Why don't you get them now anyway? You might change your mind as he go to the cashier because that's how difficult are you, right?" he snaps, teeth gritting and his grip on the basket tightening.

 

He closes his eyes and realised what he did. Wow. He snapped on his pregnant husband. On his pregnant, emotional, hormonal and sensitive hisband.

 

A sound of sob breaks him out of his reveries and feels his whole life turning down, guilt on the pit of his stomach when he sees Kyungsoo's face crunching up and his facce is all red. His neck is pinking, too. And his cheeks are wet from the river of tears.

 

Jongin curses and he _curses internally_ when Kyungsoo flinches, he must have thought that Jongin cursed at him.

 

Jongin puts down the basket and take a hold of Kyungsoo's forearm. He tugs the other closer with furrowed eyebrows and hugs the pregnant male.

 

"Shit, Kyungsoo, I'm sorry," he mumbles hurriedly and it just only made Kyungsoo cries harder. The other's shoving him but he's holding Kyungsoo too tight.

 

But even after some seconds of trying to calm Kyungsoo, the latter tries harder to shove him away. Jongin whispers apologies and all but Kyungsoo practically throwing a fit now.

 

"Let go of me!" Kyungsoo screams, muffled because Jongin's shoving the other's face on his chest.

 

He winces when a hard jab hits his rib. Pursing his lips, he tries to get a hold of Kyungsoo's wrists only to get slapped on his right cheek.

 

The world suddenly stops. The tingling feeling on his cheek and the ringing sound on his ear. Some onlookers are now gawking. And Jongin can't believe that he would get slapped by Kyungsoo.

 

But he thinks deserves it. For snapping at Kyungsoo. For not being inconsiderate enough.

 

"Jonginnie," he hears Kyungsoo's voice, trembling and ready to touch him. Kyungsoo hesitates but his mouth doesn't.

 

Strings of apologies left Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kyungsoo's now biting on his non existing nails and trying so hard to get those words out of his mouth.

 

Jongin sighs and hugs Kyungsoo.

 

"I had a tiring day. Can we just go home?" he asks tiredly and sighs when he feels Kyungsoo nodding his head.

 

Jongin leans back to wipe Kyungsoo's tears again, Kyungsoo's pliant and letting him and he kisses the smaller's forehead.

 

He takes Kyungsoo's right hand in his own and they both saunter towards the outside of the isle, Jongin smiling sheepishly at the cashier who sends them a fond and reassuring smile.

 

Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo's hand first before letting go to put all the stuff at the counter.

 

The cashier, Joohyun -her name tag says- smiles at a shy looking Kyungsoo.

 

"Do you want some chocolate?" she asks and Kyungsoo's head snap up to Joohyun with large eyes.

 

"N-no, thank you," Kyungsoo replies shyly, feeling tired and a bit stupid for throwing a fit. He wonders how Jongin puts up with him. He's also thankful that Jongin never hides his frustration because if not, Kyungsoo will just feel more worse.

 

Joohyun scans the stuff and Jongin looks at him, smiling while thumbing ring on his ring finger. Kyungsoo smiles shyly.

 

"Do you want some ice cream?" Jongin asks.

 

Kyungsoo looks up, unsure and brows a bit furrowed. He bits on his lower lip, contemplating.

 

"I can?" Kyungsoo asks in a small voice, Jongin just want to pocket his husband. He stops himself from squealing and reminding his self that this cute husband of him just slapped him not even five minutes ago.

 

Jongin shrugs. "Just a cup, though."

 

Kyungsoo pouts but nods. Walking towards the freezer.

 

Kyungsoo came back, holding _three cups_ of ice cream.

 

"Are you eating all that?" he says wearily. He doesn't want to argue with Kyungsoo again. The latter shrugs.

 

"I thought you want some?" Kyungsoo offers.

 

"That's three," he says like a matter of fact.

 

Kyungsoo pouts but purses his lips after.

 

"The other one's for Jungsoo?" Kyungsoo tries again.

 

Jongin believes their son is spending the weekend at Kyungsoo's father's house.

 

Jongin just rolls his eyes but lets Kyungsoo putting the cups on the counter.

 

Kyungsoo looks down and he just sigh. After paying the groceries and Joohyun waving at Kyungsoo, they enter the car and Kyungsoo happily opens a lid of a chocolate ice cream cup.

 

"I said just a cup," he says sternly as he maneuver the car out of the parking side and starts to drive.

 

"It's a cup," Kyungsoo reasons.

 

"Three cups," he counters and chuckles when Kyungsoo makes a face, sniffling after.

 

"Still a cup, _not_ _tub_ ," Kyungsoo says stubbornly.

 

Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo gone senile, or he broke his brain off.

 

He takes Kyungsoo's left hand, the other whining because he's holding his hand and he can't get a scoop. Jongin thumbs on the ring on Kyungsoo's ring finger.

 

Kyungsoo haven't deliver their second son but he's already missing a pregnant Kyungsoo.


End file.
